


A View from the Mountains: Walking the Exalted Path - Chapter Two

by Maple_Tartan



Series: A View from the Mountains: Tales of the Avvar [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Agents, Avvar, Demons, Gen, Hate, Inquisition, Magic, Orlais, Possession, Travel, dreamer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maple_Tartan/pseuds/Maple_Tartan
Summary: With the new Avvar company now residing in the Royal Palace, life became progressively dull. However, this all changed when a plot boiled out of the pot and called the Inquisition's spymaster down to Denerim.





	A View from the Mountains: Walking the Exalted Path - Chapter Two

Torchlight flickered in the mess hall of the barracks. The room was empty except for Rankys, Leitis, Sam, and Tom. They had stayed up past the other soldiers as they did every night, giving time for themselves.

“Haakon would look at us in disgust.” said Sam, laying his head on the large oak table.

“Why’s that.” said Tom, holding a massive turkey leg in his hand. He tore a chunk of meat of the leg as he spoke.

“We’ve been here for months and we haven’t seen a single battle, why does the king think we’re here? To increase diversity?” Sam was clearly frustrated at Tom’s laid back sentiment.

“I doubt it’s his choice, his damn wife is a bitch. She wouldn’t trust us with cleaning the sodding latrines.” said Leitis, equally as frustrated. Rankys shushed the group and stood from the table without saying a word. The others frowned in return but complied. He leant against the door to the kitchen, pressing his ear against the wood. He gestured for the others to grab their weapons from their bunks. They came back armed to the teeth and passed Rankys his staff.

A loud crash erupted from the other side and Rankys slammed open the door. The kitchen had turned into a battlefield with the king and a red-headed woman wearing light chainmail and a dark purple cowl against four kitchen servants shooting fireballs across the room. The woman shot arrows from her longbow, crippling or pinning the servants but not killing them. The king charged shield first at the attackers, deflecting the fire from his body with the angle of his shield. Before Alistair crashed against one of the servants, Rankys raised his arms and froze all four of them solid so when the king made contact, the body of his victim would shatter. Sam charged as Alistair did and repeated the smash to another servant while Leitis pierced an arrow through the head of another. The final servant fell to a slash from Tom. 

“Good evening!” said Alistair, after calm settled after the battle.

“Finally some action.” said Sam, standing over the piles of snow.

“Who were these people?” asked Rankys.

“These were Venatori agents who had infiltrated the palace.” said the woman with a thick Orlesian accent. She strung her bow over her shoulder and stood with Alistair. The group had heard of these Tevinter cultists and held them in great disdain.

“This is Leliana, bard, hero of the Fifth Blight, Nightingale of the Imperial Court, previous Left Hand of the Divine, and spymaster of the Inquisition.” said Alistair, bowing and swooping his arm low to introduce Leliana. Word of the Inquisition has spread fast so the name was recognisable to all ears.

“Good to meet you.” said Leliana.

“Same to you.” said Leitis, shaking Leliana’s hand. She was ever a fan of fellow archers.

“Are these the only ones?” asked Tom, poking at one of the bodies.

“According to my agents, they were the only ones.” said Leliana, inspecting the corpses that were still intact.

“My scouts also mentioned you four in their reports.” said Leliana with a tone of intrigue rather than suspicion. Alistair sensed Leliana’s hint and let out a quiet laugh.

“Always polite, sister.” said Alistair. Leliana gave him a look of innocence before smiling as well.

“Spymaster here has taken intrigue in you and your tribesman. Seeing as you hate being held here and Thedas is under threat of an ancient darkspawn, I am taking my liberty as your commander and officially offering your services to the Inquisition.” said Alistair, smiling proudly.

“And I graciously accept.” responded Leliana, keeping an air of official status.

“Wake your fellow tribesman, you leave in the morning.” said Alistair, gesturing the four towards the sleeping quarters. He had been feeling guilty ever since he brought them to Denerim seeing as he never used their skills. He internally sighed over his wife’s prohibition of them. The four looked to one another in excitement before embracing. For an Avvar to go without true combat for months wears on who they are internally, this news was as if lifting a weight off their very spirits.

“Thank you.” said Rankys, shaking Leliana and Alistair’s hands. Sam and Tom matched him while Leitis shook Alistair's hand vigorously and gave Leliana a strong hug.

“See you in the morning.” said Leliana as they left the room. They woke their fellow Avvar and told them the good news. They celebrated into the morning with drinking and roughhousing while Leliana and Alistair also had little rest as they caught up and reminisced over more simple times.

The next day started with a rushed breakfast on the trail to Skyhold. The few day long trip was spent asking questions and discussing the Inquisition. Leliana introduced the key members of new force in Thedas; the former templar military commander, Cullen, the Antivan master of diplomacy, Josephine, the Seeker of truth and previous right hand of the Divine, Cassandra, a deshyr of the dwarven merchant caste, Varric Tethras, local homeless elven apostate, who is strangely knowledgeable, Solas, a mage from Tevinter, Dorian Pavus, a head member of the Friends of Red Jenny, Sera, the leader of the mercenary band the Bull’s Chargers, the Iron Bull, a strange spirit young man, Cole, once First Enchanter of the Montsimmard Circle, Vivienne, and lastly the warden constable, Blackwall. The group listened intently and posed their curious questions of what the titles of these people exactly meant. On the topic of the role of the Avvar in the field, she explained that they are to be used as her agents in smaller groups but will be under Cullen’s authority as a whole. 

Night had fallen over Skyhold by the time they arrived by carriage. The colossal castle stood proud, isolated, and defensible, lit by torchlight. Light fluttered on the ancient stone, highlighting the subtle movements of the never sleeping fortress. They rode over the bridge and everyone disembarked the carriage. Leliana divided them into squadrons and sent them off to their rooms. Rankys, Leitis, Sam, and Tom arrived at the room they were all assigned and pushed open the door. The room was filled with broken planks of wood, cracked stones piled in the corner, and vegetation growing between the cracks.

“I expected more from what we’ve heard.” said Sam, walking into the centre of the room and looking up at the ceiling, which was spotted with holes.

“Let’s just…” said Tom, pushing debris towards the walls with his foot

“To be frank, we weren’t used to any better before Kinloch Hold.” said Leitis, helping Tom move the debris. They had gotten used to luxury in the king’s company.

“We should just sleep tonight and deal with the mess tomorrow.” said Rankys, unpacking his sleeping bag from his pack.

“Avoid the holes.” said Sam, gesturing to the ceiling as they followed Rankys’ suggestion. They slept in awkward slants, ensuring that none of their bodies were in danger of being dripped on.

The four of them awoke to a sudden heavy downpour that smacked against the stone.

“Good morning!” said Tom, sarcastically energetic. Sam grumbled and gave him a swift kick to the side. Rankys slithered from his bed and sat up, facing the door. Through one of the broken wood panels he could see grey clouds but enough light was shining through to indicate morning. He walked to the door, stepping over the others who were doing their morning stretches. When he opened it, he was met by a man on one knee with a letter in his hand, pushing it under the door. He wore a green cowl that was pinned by the sigil of the Inquisition.

“Assignment.” said the man, regaining composure and extending the letter. Rankys muttered a thanks and retreated back into the chamber. The letter was sealed with an imprint of a raven in purple wax.

“We have an assignment.” announced Rankys to the room. The others looked to him in a groggy daze.

“Already?” said Leitis, surprised by how urgently the Inquisition applied its forces.

“Apparently, from Leliana.” said Rankys, popping the seal. His reading skills were rudimentary but the message was simple enough.

“Recipient, 

While the Inquisitor is away at the Winter Palace, you four are tasked with infiltrating the home of an Orlesian noble. Find evidence of suspicious behaviour as their absence has been noted at Halamshiral.

Best of luck, 

Spymaster”

Rankys read the letter aloud to the room.

“Rather vague isn’t it.” said Tom, confused.

“There is a map.” said Rankys, showing him the drawing. It depicted the front of an illustrious mansion as well as an ‘x’ to mark it on a rough map of Orlais, located on the north shore of the Waking Sea.

“We’ll clean this mess when we’re back.” said Leitis, grabbing her pack. She was never one for cleaning.

“We’re off to Orlais, the land of overblown glittery lowlanders.” said Sam, also grabbing his pack. They abandoned the room in shambles and caught a trader leaving to Orlais. Rankys showed the merchant the letter and the trader allowed them passage with the cargo as they headed on their first quest for the Inquisition.

After a day, the carriage had travelled through Gherlen’s Pass and was now stopping along the Imperial Highway. The four Avvar bid farewell to their carriage driver after a night’s rest and headed to the Waking Sea. Reaching the sea after half a day’s trek, they found a shipping boat docked, unloading cargo. They asked the ship’s captain for a ride across the water, which he obliged to after a small pouch of coin was discretely exchanged between himself and Tom, which had lifted from the polite trader. They were across the water by night and set up camp at shore, sleeping softly until the morning. Awakening to birds chirping and the smell of fresh dew, the four agents sought to arrive at the mansion by nightfall. They followed the map, using the landmarks to direct themselves. As the sunset, they arrived at their location.

The massive home was surrounded by high walls, gilded in vines of white gold with sprinklings of precious gems that formed flowers along its length. The walls were painted a royal blue that was kept in pristine condition. The four of them clung to the wall and shimmied to its corner. Rankys peaked his hand across and saw soldiers posted at the gate. He quickly pulled his head back. He gestured to Leitis that there were two guards, she nodded in understanding. She moved to the head of the group and dove forward, giving herself the angle to have both in her sights. Before the guards could make a sound, two arrows, shot simultaneously, had pierced their throats. They collapsed on the ground, gurgling blood. Rankys, Sam, and Tom rounded the corner, weapons ready. They all approached the gate. The gate was equally as gaudy as the walls, having intricate and detailed bars that were made of expensive metals and crafted with awe in mind. Sam scoffed at the ridiculousness lowlanders used their wealth for while Leitis admired the beauty of it all. The lock on the door was made to appear elegant rather than protect, being made of costly soft metals. Tom smashed it with his sword’s pommel and pushed open the gates. They produced a small screech as they opened, reaching far in the dead of night.

The Avvar wasted no time reaching the mansion’s interior, ignoring the flourishing flower beds and shiny statues. Opening the double doors, they were met by another two guards. These guards were prepared, pointing their pikes to the door and clutching their shields close before charging. As they reached the intruders, Rankys froze them to the ground, stopping them in their tracks. Tom slashed down both their pikes in one mighty blow, disarming them. Rankys then sent ice spike through their skulls, snuffing their lives like a candle. Walking past the corpses, the band entered mansion’s interior. They walked the halls, painted stark white except accent walls of bright colours. Paintings of historical figures and ancient ancestors were hung in proper frames that shimmered where the torches lit the hall. The mansion was eerily quiet and oddly empty.

“Where are the the rest of the guards?” whispered Leitis.

“No idea, keep your guard up.” responded Rankys. The others nodded and tensed slightly. The Avvar continued to wander around the mansion more carefully. They discovered that the servants had also mostly vanished but some remained, sleeping in the servant’s quarters, located off the premises.

After some time wandering about the empty estate, the group came across the master bedroom. The room was clearly identified with a luxurious plaque on the double doors that had the family crest along with the family name and motto engraved underneath in elegant calligraphy. Sam pushed open the doors to reveal the resident of the home. The master bedroom was immense with high ceilings and awe-inspiring decor that hung from all around. At the foot of the massive luxurious bed stood a woman in elegant nightwear. She appeared exhausted with bags under her eyes and her shoulders slouched.

“Who are you?” she asked. Her voice sounded as if it had a second one guiding it along, deeper and more threatening. The second was deep and reverberated in her throat which contrasted her soft natural voice that was still barely audible.

“She’s possessed.” said Rankys. He had felt a demonic presence when first coming upon the estate and had been mentally preparing himself.

“Easy.” said Leitis, knocking an arrow.

“No.” said Rankys, pushing Leitis’ bow down. “Restrain her. The Inquisition may want to decide her fate themselves.” He approached the woman and stopping a few feet before her. “I will enter the Land of Dreams and confront the demon.” he finished, sitting cross-legged before the foot of the bed and closing his eyes.

The three others looked to each other in confusion before shrugging and holding down the woman. She resisted but while she was possessed by a demon, her physical strength remained that of a highborn Orlesian wallflower. 

After minutes of meditation, Rankys entered the Fade and began searching for the demon. Within seconds, the being of desire appeared to Rankys. It stood before him, floating slightly above the Fade’s cavern grounds in its natural form.

“Why, how rude of you. I was having a lovely evening with my lady before you… arrived.” said the desire demon. The demon posed seductively while stroking herself, attempting to harness the most innate primal instinct in mortals.

“Why possess this woman.” said Rankys, believing that assessing the situation would help in fighting the demon. It had yet to attempt to possess him, perhaps the demon thought it could bargain for Rankys to simply retreat.

“I seek power. She is married to a man of no ambition. His desires were mundane and simple, so I settled for his wife. Controlling him through his wife to gain his power, Corypheus would be pleased.” said the desire demon. Contrary to what Rankys believed, the desire demon had no plans of bargaining. She was looking into Rankys’ mind as they spoke, for his desires. What he has been craving for his whole life.

Before Rankys could utter another word, the Fade suddenly shifted. The world of green wisps and rocky ground was replaced with a more familiar sight. Rankys was surrounded by tents with a light snowfall blowing in the wind. Where the demon once stood, there was his mother and father. They looked as the day he last saw them, lovingly holding hands with warmth in their eyes. He stood in shock for a few moments before rushing to embrace them. He didn’t utter a word as he wrapped his arms around those he loved most in the world.

“Welcome home son.” whispered his father into his ear. A tear of happiness rolled off Rankys’ cheek and into the snow. This was the first time Rankys had truly felt home in years. His mother had also said something but it was muffled by a separate voice. He barely recognised it before opening his eyes. The sight from over his father’s shoulder was of the spirit of wisdom that shared his mind. He stood unique from the environment, still having a blue cloudy appearance, stark from the mundane world around them.

“This isn’t real.” said the spirit bluntly, with a solemn expression.

“No.” said Rankys harshly, burying his head further in his father’s furs and tightening his grip. He knew the spirit spoke the truth but what he felt was real.

“You are a dreamer. You can enter the Fade without assistance of lyrium and have innate powerful magic. However, you are at increased risk of demonic influence since you are so connected to our realm.” said the spirit in an educated simple manner in an attempt to pull Rankys from any sort of comfort.

“It has to be real. It’s too good to be…” said Rankys. His voice was wavering as he spoke. Now tears of despair flowed down his face. His chest heaved as he attempted not to explode.

“Reject the false happiness the demon presents to you. True happiness can only be felt in reality. You must fight for it, not have it provided for you.” said the spirit, resting a hand on Rankys’ shoulder. The spirit was aware that he was not at risk of believing its lies but of accepting it over his better judgement.

“No!” yelled Rankys, pushing himself from his false parents.

“Son, what’s wrong?” asked his mother, as softly as the demon could mimic. Rankys stood still for a few moments, burying his chin in his chest. The demon’s impressions of his parents reached out to him but he denied any advances.

“This is over. I will not allow you to disgrace my parent’s image.” said Rankys, his voice still quivering, sending the camp into a whirlwind. The tents flew up along with the landscape behind his parents. Eventually, they were swept away as well, crying for their son to stop, saying how much they care for him and how they will miss him forever once they were gone.

Once the whirlwind subsided, the Fade in which Rankys had first stepped into returned. The desire demon stood, once again, in its true form meters from him. It may have said something, perhaps a taunt of some sort. Rankys could hear nothing, his mind was now clouded with rage. This desire demon was powerful but not powerful enough to control Rankys as it thought it could. The image it had conjured lacked some elements that would have made it a true paradise while the wisdom spirit held the ability to influence him away from the demon. It had made a mistake. Rankys shifted into a red lion, choosing its speed over the power of a bear. He bridged the gap between himself and the demon before it could react. He clawed and tore at the flesh of the demon, embedding his talons deep before tearing them out over and over again. The demon screeched in pain and blasted Rankys from itself. The impact of the attack only put him a yard away, momentarily pausing his onslaught. Now, he lept at the demon’s throat. He sank his teeth into the demon’s gullet and ripped its flesh away. The demon was now too weak to fight back. The demon’s body sagged lifeless to the floor, with Rankys still ravaging its carcas. The entire body eventually joined the abyss of the void while Rankys still clawed against where it once was. He grew tired, reverted back to human form, and pounded his fists against the ground. He cried in anger and sadness, heaving before each outburst of tears. The spirit of wisdom knelt beside Rankys and rubbed his back.

“It will be okay. Happiness awaits you in the future of your own world. Now, you must return to it. You have just saved a woman’s life, remember that.” said the spirit. Once the spirit finished speaking, Rankys opened his eyes to reality. 

It would seem that he was within the Fade for some time, night had completely fallen and Sam and Tom were slouched in the corner sleeping. Leitis was sitting on the bed, watching over the restrained woman. She jumped when she saw Rankys suddenly stand.

“It is done.” said Rankys, drained.

“That’s great! While you were in the Land of Dreams, we found this note.” said Leitis, presenting Rankys with a letter adorned with the noble family’s stamp on the bottom. He read over the letter silently, which revealed the locations of some of the Elder One’s red lyrium sites as well as further information on his operations.

“I will bring this to Skyhold. Prepare to leave, tomorrow I will return with either another missive or to accompany you on the return trip.” said Rankys coldly, rolling up the letter and placing it within his talons using his beak after shifting into a raven. Exiting through the master bedroom’s open window, he headed straight for Skyhold in the dead of night. Leitis had accepted that Rankys was strange and more reserved at times but his frigid demeanour was still unsettling. She woke Tom and Sam to explain the situation before leaving them to watch over the woman as she slept.

They were woken by the scream of the noblewoman who was still restrained in the bed. The three of them laughed at the woman before settling her down and presenting her circumstance. The woman had stopped screaming but now cried when they finished. While Sam prepared the woman for travel, a large raven swooped back into the room. It cawed at them before reverting back into human form. Rankys presented a letter to the group as he did their first day in Skyhold. 

“Recipient, 

The Inquisitor has now returned from the Winter Palace, ending the Orlesian Civil War. However, many groups of fighters still exist as remnants of the conflict. Find these groups and stop them before they harm civilians. You are assigned to the Exalted Plains. As well, return the prisoner you have apprehended to Skyhold for judgement.

Best of luck, 

Spymaster”

The woman on the bed looked at him in shock, her cheeks glistening from the sunshine peaking between the tree branches from the window.

“I… I’m your prisoner? Barbarians from the hills? This is an out-” said the woman as Sam piped up.

“Save it for the Inquisitor.” said Sam, interrupting her and propping her up from her seated position. She began ranting and raving about the Inquisition before Sam gagged her mouth. The four of them led her out of her home and returned her to Skyhold after a few days long trip. Any law enforcement that questioned them were presented with the letter along with Leliana’s seal.

They then followed their orders and travelled to the Exalted Plains. There, forces fought between Orlesians aligned to separate lords, demons, Dalish clans, and hostile wildlife ravaged the already desolate landscape. The four of them largely remained in this environment for the majority of their time in service to the Inquisition, the only exception being to travel into the Arbor Wilds against the Elder One’s red templars. Even after Corypheus ultimately fell to the Inquisitor, they continued to serve. In their servitude, the group learned much from their experiences. Rankys learned new forms to shapeshift to, one dear to his heart was now the wyvern, Leitis was tutored by Dalish archers in new techniques, Sam was taught many skills from the chevaliers they aided over time, and Tom found a new favourite weapon, a two-handed war axe said to have killed thousands before its wielder accidentally felled a tree onto himself as well as learning reaver techniques from mercenary bands. The group also learned much about each other, from personal histories to how they were as people. They formed a bond from the years they spent placing their lives in one another’s hands and many nights spent just talking and enjoying each other's company. 

When the Exalted Council was convened in Halamshiral and the Inquisition was officially disbanded, the four were left with free reign to go and do what they please. They discussed different options, joining a band of sellswords, settling in the Frostbacks, or even just travelling Thedas. Undecided, they chose to visit Kinloch Hold one last time before fully committing to a decision. They gathered their belongings they had gathered in the field and headed home.

It took only a few days to reach Lake Calenhad from where they started their journey. They took Sulcher’s Pass and headed south, reaching the lake passed the midpoint of the Frostbacks. The sun had begun to set as they walked the Imperial Highway by the lake.

“Is that smoke?” asked Tom, pointing into the distance. Without a doubt, in the distance to where he indicated, there was a plume of smoke rising to the sky.

“That’s over the hold!” shouted Sam, confused.

“Stay here. I will scout ahead.” said Rankys, shapeshifting into an eagle and soaring over the lake. He could see Kinloch Hold clearly with his heightened vision. The tower was engulfed in flames. He could make out sections of the tower that had collapsed away into the water. He flew over and started circling. The perpetrators were installed just on the opposing side of the bridge to the tower, blocking any exit. Fereldan royal banners were raised high and soldiers were out observing their work. Used catapults stood upright on the shores, having already unloaded their cargo. The Avvar within the tower were either choking on the smoke or melting in the flames. The lucky few were still capable of movement lept from the tower’s heights., landing in the still waters below. Fereldan archers easily picked them off, their bodies now bobbing lifelessly. Rankys soared lower to inspect the the Fereldan army closely. He recognised a face or two, having seen them deployed in the Exalted Plains for a time. The rest were indistinguishable from one another. Except for one woman, standing behind the front line of the soldiers. She wore golden armour and a glistening crown, reflecting off the flames before her.

Rankys believed he had seen enough and started flying back to the group.

“That was Queen Anora, wife to King Alistair, and from what I could gather, the King is absent for unknown reasons.” said the spirit of wisdom, his presence strong in Rankys’ mind.

“The nobility has grown dissatisfied and confrontational with the crown after the mage rebels that were provided sanctuary in Redcliffe began evicting the townspeople. Combining Alistair allowing Avvar to stay in Kinloch Hold along with that, the nobility’s rage has been pushed even further. This was a political move by Anora to regain favour among the nobles.” continued the spirit of wisdom.

“I do not concern myself with the why as of right now.” thought Rankys in reply.

“You should. The Queen does not plan on stopping with the tower. She seeks to extinguish the Avvar people to unite Fereldan against a common foe. Eliminating your kind would sure show them of her power and appease the ancient hatred they harbour.” said the spirit of wisdom.

“What must we do to stop them?” asked Rankys, focusing on pragmatism rather than his emotions.

“Go into the Frostbacks, join the Avvar together. You need not bring them under the heel of one man but to fight one another is to bring death upon yourselves. It is your only chance of survival.” said the wise spirit. He gave the suggestion somberly, knowing that the Avvar were not the kind to kneel and uniting them would be nearly impossible, however, he could not think of any other solution.

“We must at least try.” responded Rankys, having an equal understanding of the futility of what must be done.

After circling down to the group, who had set camp in the cover of darkness, Rankys reverted back to human form. Before any of them could start asking questions, he gave the complete rundown of the situation from the tower burning down to the extermination of their people.

“The entire clan… everyone… gone.” said Leitis, her eyes began to water. There was a long silence as all processed the information. All their parents had died years ago, saving them the grief of their close blood ties boiling in the flames but it did not soften the pain of the family they found in friends and distant relatives. It was a shock to hear of it all gone and that only the three of them held the clan’s spark within. They silently reminisced over everyone they remembered, even those they did not fancy, they held close while stoking the fire of their rage.

“We’ll avenge them.” said Tom, placing a hand on Leitis’ shoulder.

“And how are we going to do that?” asked Sam, seething.

“We unite the holds, defend our territories, and massacre the lowlanders.” said Rankys, putting forth his best voice of leadership. The three of them looked to him as if he was insane. Relations between the Avvar holds is deep seated in ancient history of blood feuds and broken promises. They could not fathom them being united under anything, except perhaps total annihilation.

“Let’s do it. We have no other choice.” said Leitis, wiping the tears from her cheeks. Any thoughts of merrily wandering the countryside together vanished from their imaginations as they spent a sleepless night travelling into the towering Frostback Mountains. 


End file.
